1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to an antenna assembly and a wireless communication device employing the antenna assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antennas are important components in wireless communication devices such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example, converting electric currents to radio waves, and receiving and transmitting the radio waves. However, most of the antennas have a large size and complex structures, which may occupy a large amount of inner space of the wireless communication devices which will not allow miniaturization of the wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.